


A Small Broken Ohana

by TheLadyBath



Series: Ohana [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Big Brother, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Ohana, Protective Steve, Siblings, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyBath/pseuds/TheLadyBath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney's "Stich" once described his Ohana as small and broken. Alyssa Grant thinks all Ohana is broken and given her experience, she has every right to feel that way. Can Steve and the Five-O team change her mind while protecting her from unknown assailants? Can Steve face the secret his mother has been keeping for twenty years. Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was only a few drops of blood, Barely visible on the surface of the table. But HPD CSU found it in their sweep for clues and took it to their labs for analysis. Anything that would assist HPD and Five-O in breaking the human trafficking case they were currently working on.

The house had been abandoned recently and Five-O needed to find them and stop the traffickers before their victims ended up in other countries - outside of the authorities' power to help them. This house was identified as a potential hide out through an un-named informant of the HPD. The information was correct, but they were too late. Now everybody was waiting and hoping to hear from the informant again.

Steve McGarrett was in his office at Five-O headquarters when Dr. Max Bergman knocked on his door. Max looked confused and a bit concerned. Steve motioned him to come in. "Can I help you, Doc?" he asked. "I think perhaps, yes." The doctor mumbled. He looked quite troubled. "CSU ran the blood that was found and the house," Steve just nodded. "You see, we know to whom the blood belongs, but..."

"Spit it out, Doc," Steve was getting frustrated.

"The DNA profile matched more than one person in the system," the doctor continued. "Given who the match was, CSU thought that there was an error. To be safe, the techs contactd me. Based on the information here," Dr. Bergman waved the manila folder in front of Steve, "I thought it best to tell them that it was, in fact, an error." Steve was now well and truly confused. Blood usually matched only one person. Was the doctor referring to identical twins?

"You see, the DNA profile came back as belonging to Honolulu PD Officer Alyssa Grant. That is fine. The problem is that the DNA is also a partial match to another person in our system."

Steve's patience was now at an end. "Whose DNA is it a match to?" he asked in exasperation.

"Yours, Commander McGarrett. The DNA is a familial match to you. It appears you have a sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you find this introduction intriguing and will continue reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve stared at Dr. Bergman uncomprehendingly. He understood the individual words, but not their meaning. "I have a sister," Steve said. "Her name is Mary and she lives on the Mainland."

"Technically, Commander McGarrett, you have a sister and a half sister," Dr. Bergman corrected. "You only share the DNA of one parent with Officer Grant."

"Are you saying that my dad…," Steve did not have the chance to finish the thought, when Dr. Bergman interrupted.

"Actually, you two share Mitochondrial DNA. This is passed through the mother. You and Officer Grant have the same mother."

Steve was knew his mother kept secrets, a lot of secrets, but this was a new one. The fact that he had another sister left him reeling. "Who is the father?" he asked. "Unknown," the doctor replied. Steve's mind was grappling with this new discovery, but the professional in him, pushed it to the background, compartmentalizing it with things he would not, or could not, deal with immediately. He would deal with it later, but now there was work to do. Why was Officer Grant's blood at the house of suspected human traffickers?

Steve went to his computer. Called the HPD page, entered his credentials and looked up Officer Alyssa Grant. A picture popped on to his screen. A young woman with honey blond hair and blue eyes looked at him from underneath her uniform hat. He stared, trying to find a family resemblance, but shook himself and went on to read her information.

Her CO was a friend of Steve's father, somebody Steve knew well; Sergeant Kama. Steve picked up the phone. "Hi Sarge, a question for you."

"Always happy to help Five-0," came the reply with just the barest hint of irony. After all, his team did have a reputation of ridding rough shod over all policies and procedures when necessary.

"CSU found a few drops of blood belonging to one of the officers under your command at a crime scene. Just making sure she's ok."

"Officer Grant." It was a statement, not a question and Steve could see Kama nodding on the other end of the line. "She has been temporarily assigned to the Covert Operations Team- dealing with human trafficking to South East Asia and the Middle East. Check with Captain Sandoval- he's in charge there."

"Thanks, Sarge," Steve said and was about to hang up, but Sergeant Kama was not finished.

"She's a good kid, Steve. And a damn fine cop. A few years of seasoning, and you may want to consider her for your Five-0 task force." And with that, Kama hung up.

Steve realized that Dr. Bergman was still in his office. "Doc," he said, "can we keep this between us?"

"Of course, Commander McGarrett. This is your private information to do wi

th as you see fit."

Sandoval picked up on the second ring. "Captain. This is Steve McGarrett of Five-O. Just wanted to check some info with you. In our sweep of the safe house, CSU found some blood belonging to Officer Grant. I understand that she is currently working with your team?

"Yes, she is, Commander. She is actually our informant inside. The traffickers were looking for young, blond, blue eyed women and she fit the bill. I had heard about the blood and was, frankly concerned, but we've now heard from her and she is OK. In fact, we would appreciate Five-O's participation, in a support coapacity, of course, as we move to arrest this ring."

"Support capacity, of course," muttered Steve in mild annoyance. Out loud he said, "Happy to help."

"Grant is indicating that the ring will be at their current location," Sandoval indicated an address in the Liliha neighborhood of Honolulu. "Unless something changes, we are thinking a night time raid when the captives are asleep to hopefully mitigate potential casualties."

Steve nodded. "We'll be there."

Even with the lights from downtown, the various neighborhoods could be quite dark at night - an advantage and the Five-O team and the police moved carefully and cautiously toward the house. Most lights were off. This type of operation was particularly nerve-racking as there was only a vague idea, thanks to Officer Grant, on where the suspects were in relation to the captives.

On a pre-determined signal, doors were kicked in and smoke and flash bang grenades were launched. Immediately the house rang with cries and screams of women, as well as men attempting to maintain control of their hostages. Due to the surprise of the operation, the ring members were gathered up rather quickly and the teams performed room – to – room searches to ensure no more suspects were hiding and to ascertain the number and condition of the hostages.

There were about twenty young women in all. Ranging in age from about fifteen to thirty. Steve looked at each face carefully– some were terrified, some belligerent, and some just looked confused after being roused from a deep sleep. He finally spotted the face he was looking for. In the back of a room, holding a sobbing young girl. All the commotion had scared her and now Grant was trying to calm her down.

If Steve had not known better, he would have passed her as just another surfer girl with her long straight blond hair in a pony tail, short shorts and flip flops. But there was something in her voice and in her presence that drew his attention. Even now, she radiated a control and authority that had the other women listening to her. She finally calmed the other girl down and passed her off to one of the police women who would be handling the victims. She then looked up at Steve and he noticed her bruised cheek and badly split and swollen lip. Not thinking about what he was doing, he reached out toward her and lifted her chin so he could better see. She did not flinch away, but met his gaze with steady blue eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, indicating her injuries.

"Cuz over there, " Grant tossed her head in the general direction of the gang, was beating up on Macy," she pointed to the young girl currently sniffling in the arms of one of the HPD officers. "I told him to pick on somebody his own size, so his picked me." She was very matter of fact about a beating that looked to have been fairly severe. "Tough," Steve thought approvingly.

She stood up, and Steve found himself staring down into a pair of blue eyes. She seemed to be slightly taller than average; perhaps about 5 ft 6 inches to his 6 foot 1 frame. Although she was quite filthy and had clearly taken a beating, her eyes were bright and she was observing everything around her.

"I'm Officer Alyssa Grant, HPD," she said as she stretched out her hand to Steve.

"McGarrett…that would be Steve McGarrett, Five-O, " Steve stumbled over the words. There was something familiar about her after all.

"An honor, Commander." Steve noticed that she used his military rank. "I have heard a great deal about you and your team."

"Its Steve."

"Alyssa, then," she smiled.

"Hey Grant," Sandoval called from the other room. "Want to do the honors with this S.O.B.?"

"Love to, Cap'n." Alyssa walked to the other room, took the handcuff's proffered by one of the uniformed officers, went to the one that she had indicated hit her and none to gently pulled his arms behind him and cuffed him. "C'mon, Cuz, lets go. They are going to love you in lock up once they find out you like hitting little girl."

Something was pulling at the back of Steve's mind as he pulled into his drive way several hours later.

After pulling a beer out of the refrigerator and without thinking about it, he went to the boxes that still held his mother's belongings. He rifled through them not really knowing for what he was looking until he found the photograph album that contained his parents' wedding pictures. Driven by curiosity he could not understand, Steve took the album and his beer into the living room where he sat on the couch and started leafing through the album.

One of the first ones he came to, had him set this beer down on the coffee table and stare intently at the photograph. Were his eyes working? Could he alter what he was seeing by continuing to stare at the wedding photograph?

Looking back at him, from under the veil and wreath that was the fashion in the late sixties and early seventies was his mother's face. A face that was the mirror image of Alyssa Grant's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always grateful for constructive critique as well as general comments and reviews. Although this story is complete, if you like what you read, I love dieas and recommendations that I will try to incorporate into future stories


	3. Chapter 3

Steve stared at the large computer screen in Five-O headquarters early the next morning. He was hoping that he would figure out something new about Alyssa, but he just kept going over the same information over and over with no additional insights. He wanted to know about this woman who shared his genes, but the HPD site just had the basics. Birth date, performance to date etc.

Steve tried Googling her, but the results were only slightly better. He learned that she had been in the Navy, an interesting coincidence and that she had a Facebook page that she had not accessed in months.

He was so focused on what he was doing, he did not hear Kono approach. "That's the undercover officer from the other night," she said. "What's so interesting about her."

"I liked how she handled herself, " Steve replied. "Kama thinks that she may be a candidate for Five-O eventually and I'd like to know some of her background."

"Well, just say so then," Kono quipped. I'll do some poking 'round. It will be nice to not be the rookie anymore," Kono said happily.

Steve did not feel that good about using Kono, but soothed his conscience with the face that perhaps Alyssa Grant would, in fact, be a viable candidate for Five-O. He knew he could trust Kono to be thorough now that her interest had been piqued, so he left her to it and turned his attention to reviewing the reports and information from the raid the night before. Overall, it appeared to be a fairly standard bust. The big unknown was who was funding the trafficking and who was making money from it. Steve was certain this would be resolved when the suspects were questioned.

Steve was busy going through the files, when Kono entered. "Wow," she started. "Alyssa Grant could almost be a younger clone of you." The comment brought Steve up short and his head shot up from his work.

"What do you mean?" he asked, more sharply then he meant to.

"She had a pretty rough start in life. Her mother abandoned her at the hospital," Steve cringed at this. That was his mother Kono was talking about. "She bounced around foster homes until she aged out at 18," Kono continued. "She joined the Navy right after graduation and became a corpsmen. She served one tour and did most of it in Afghanistan at the Bagram Airfield. She was responsible for wounded soldiers. She has several Citations for Meritorious Service. She flew into and out of the fighting to provide support and care for the injured soldiers."

"When her tour ended, she used the GI Bill and is attending University of Hawaii, Honolulu specializing in Criminal Science and Psychology. She's been with the HPD for the last three years and had had good to outstanding evaluations every year." Kono finished her recitation and looked up at Steve.

"Pretty impressive," commented Danny who had come in at the beginning of the recitation. "Why are we interested in this?"

Steve was about to answer, when his phone rang.

"McGarrett," Steve said. "When? Where? Is she OK? Do we know who did it?" He waiting a few minutes while the person on the other side spoke. "OK. Understood. We'll be right there."

By this time, the rest of the team was looking at Steve curiously. "There has been a shooting downtown," Steve said in a clipped tone."Officer Grant is involved and they want Five-O assistance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the team arrived at the location through the usual Honolulu rush hour traffic, the scene was under control. HPD had re-directed traffic and cordoned off the area. Grant's blue striped white cruiser was in the middle of the street, its widshiled completely shattered. Steve looked in and let out a breath he did not know he was holding when he did not see blood on the seat. What he did find embedded in the passanger side was the bullet. His practiced eye identified it as a .50 caliber armor piercing round. Talk about over-kill. Why was a sniper targetting this particular cop at this particular time? It made no sense.

He looked around for Alyssa and saw her inside an an ambulance and felt an unexpected level of relief. Whether or not Alyssa knew of the relationship and regardless of how he felt about it, these unknown people were messing with his family and he did not like it one bit.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked as he approached. He noticed that her face, neck and arms were covered with scratches from the blown out glass. She was lucky, it could have been so much worse.

"You seem to ask that a lot," came the flippant response. Then she became serious. "I'm fine, but what in the hell is going on?" Steve was impressed to note how much self control Alyssa had. Outwardly, she appeared calm; only her hands which were in constant motion on her lap indicated that she was very shaken up.

"I don't know," said Steve. "But I intend to find out. This was not a random act. This was a professional operation. The bullet came from over there," Steve said, pointing to the tall building opposite from where the ambulance was parked.

"Walk me through it," Steve said.

"I was on patrol. Next thing I know something comes through and shatters my wind shield - the supposedly bullet proof windshield. I got out of the car and used it as cover while calling for help. I am not sure why they stopped, but as far as I knowm, there were no other shots."

"You are lucky," Steve thought. One of those bullets would have gone through the car body and could have killed Alyssa as she was sheltering behind it. He shook his head to clear it of the unwanted images.

"Sergeant," Steve interjected. "Maybe this has something to do with the traffickers? Could they have figured out you're a cop, Alyssa? Could this be some sort of pay-back? I am thinking you need to come back with us to Five-O so we can dig into this more."

Alyssa looked at her CO, who nodded. "Lead the way, Commander," she said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa repeated the story again when she arrived at Five-O headquarters.

"I am not sure how or why they would have been able to identify me...," she started, "unless...".

"Unless what." Chin was looking at her intently.

"They took blood samples from all the girls. I did not know if this was normal or not, so I let them do it. They said it was to make sure we did not have any communicable diseases that would upset their clients. Would they be able to identify me that way?" Alyssa looked concerned, but not scared.

Steve, on the other hand, felt ice running up his spine. He had a very bad feeling about this.

"We are going to put a protective detail on you," Steve said.

"No way," said Alyssa. "How would that look at headquarters? Not going to happen. I am a perfectly competent cop, I can protect myself. Now, if we are finished here, I would like to go home and wash up.

Steve handed her his business card. "I don't like this. I think you do need protection until we figure out what is going on. At least take my card. Call me or this office if anything out of the ordinary happens."

Alyssa nodded and said, "Thank you, Commander."

"Steve," McGarrett corrected her.

"Thank you, Steve," she said smiling as she walked out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reviews and constructive criticism. I will accomodate any wishes as best as possible. What do you think of this story so far? Should Steve tell Alyssa what he knows? What, if anything does Alyssa know? She's pretty smart, but I think she is really oblivious on this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Alyssa was still thinking about what had happened that day. If that bullet had been any closer, she would have had much more than scratches to deal with. She pushed the thought away – she did not want to think about those possibilities – no cop ever did.

Her thoughts then naturallly flowed to the Five-O team. She watched them interact at headquarters and they were an interesting bunch to say the least. . She did not know much about any of them, but she knew they were a crack law enforcement team and observing them she could see why. They were so different, but together they made sense. They were more than a team.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Ohana", she mouthed the word with a sour twist of her mouth. That's what they would say. They would say they were family. Alyssa snorted a cynical laugh. . O, Lord. In twenty five years of life in Hawaii, she had heard that word so much. She was yet to experience it. She knew she did not believe in it.

All of a sudden, she stopped walking. Somebody was behind her and approaching fast. Alyssa, tensed and prepared. She felt a hand roughly grab her shoulder. She yelled loudly, turned and threw the bag of groceries at him. That lowed him for a moment. The man reached out for her again. She ducked his grasp, grabbed the arm and turned until his arm was pinned behind him. She continued the upward motion on his arm and shoulder until he dropped to his knees. He was able to push off the ground and

force her back. She recovered, stood and aimed a perfect roundhouse kick to the side of his head. The man dropped like a stone.

Breathing hard, she reached into her purse for the spare set of cuffs and her phone. She called the station for a cruiser to come and get her and her assailant. After she hung up, she stared at the phone for a while, reached into her pocket, got McGarrett's card and called him too.

"Hi Steve. It's Alyssa. I'm sure its nothing, but somebody just tried to mug me."

Steve was on his way home when his cell phone rang. . "What the hell is going on?" he muttered. Two incidents involving Alyssa in one day could not be a coincidence. He swore and turned his truck around back toward the station.

Steve stopped to see Alyssa's assailant in the holding cell. He was a big man – 6 feet at least and easily three hundred pounds. He had the look of a former boxer. He was nursing a sprained shoulder and a very bad headache. He checked the possessions that he had with him. A rag to be used to gag Alyssa and some hand cuffs were all that were found. This guy had to be somehow connected to the sniper this afternoon, but how?

Steve walked into the main office area of the station and saw Alyssa sitting at a desk filling out paperwork. She looked up. "Before you ask. I am OK. Son of a Bitch never touched me."

"You certainly did a number on him though," Steve said.

"Second degree black belt, Kenpo Karate," Alyssa said with a touch of pride.

Steve raised an eyebrow in question. "Boys in foster care seem to think that the girls are available for their entertainment and enjoyment, " Alyssa said bitterly. " The first time a boy touched me, I found a free karate class at the "Y". The next time they tried to force me, I broke the nose of one and the arm of the other. They left me alone after that, but I continued with the karate training."

Steve was troubled by this response. Did it mean that the first time she had been... His mind shied away from the thought. Kono was right, the kid had had a hell of a start in life.

"I am taking you home," he said.

"No. You are not." This is some type of mugging, but the poor guy picked the wrong girl. Nothing to worry about."

"If you think this is nothing, why did you call me?" Steve countered. "Somebody tried to shoot you early today, and now somebody tried to assault you. I know you are not stupid so I know you cannot believe that this is coincidence."

Alyssa looked at Steve, but eventually she had to look away from the intensity in his eyes. "What do you care?" That sounded combative, Alyssa thought, but she did not care. She was scared and annoyed and she did not like feeling out of control. And what the hell was the head of Five-O doing hanging around? None of this made sense and that made her nervous and uncomfortable.

"I care, OK. You are a good cop and somebody is out to hurt you. I am not OK with that on any level. . You probably could use a friend or two right now and I am stepping up. Frankly, I figured you'd be grateful." Steve immediately knew that this was the wrong thing to say. He saw hurt cloud Alyssa's eyes. "Look," he said gently, "There is something going on and I want to help you solve it. That's it. Simple." Then an idea struck. "Kenpo karate, right? Second degree Black Belt? How about a sparring match. Loser buys dinner."

"You are on. Where?" Alyssa was intrigued.

"I have a friend who'll let me borrow his place." Steve was already reaching for the phone. "Come on. I'll drive."

They started with Bo Staffs. Steve was taller, stronger and had reach, but Alyssa was quicker and she was strategic. She watched as Steve spun the staff over his head, then in front, then above his head again. He was trying to entice her to approach, but she circled him warily waiting for the right time to strike. There it was. The spin hesitated just a second. She quickly moved her staff to sweep at Steve's feet. He did not expect that and went down hard.

"One. Zero."

Steve recovered and now the two of them circled each other. Steve struck and Alyssa knocked the hit away, spinning her body to put the full energy of that spin into a strike across Steves midsection. He blocked and used a jab into her stomach to knock her backward.

"One. One," he called.

Alyssa held the staff in front of her and slowly spun it approaching Steve with each move. He defended while moving back. She noticed a hesitation in the step, a quick look down. She changed direction and tapped Steve on top of his head.

"Two. One".

Steve changed tactics and charged. His reach and additional weight were an advantage as he delivered as he touched Alyssa on the shoulder. She appreciated his control. If he had not pulled back, she would be nursing a hell of a bruise if not a broken shoulder..

"Two. Two"

The sparring continued. But now the two opponents had the measure of each other and every strike had a counterstrike and neither one could score the point. After forty minutes, and without a word, the two mutually decided to call a draw. They collapsed on the mat breathing hard.

"That was some of the best sparring I have ever seen," Steve panted.

"You should see my hand to hand," Alyssa snarked.

"Another time. I'm hungry. Hit the showers. I'll see what the others are doing and I'll treat to pizza and beer".

Thirty minutes later, with pizza and beer on the way, Steve had to admit that he was having a good time. Danny had gone home to Grace, but Kono and Chin met them at the restaurant. They talked and laughed. All he knew was that this felt normal and right to have Alyssa there.

Alyssa too was having a surprisingly good time. She was still not sure why an HPD officer with a run of bad luck would merit this attention, but what the hell, the pizza and beer were good, but she hated all the questions that Steve was asking.

"Why are you asking all these questions," Alyssa flared. "I am sure you have already checked up on me and you know all this," she did not notice Kono hiding a cough behind the napkin."What do you want to know? I really have no secrets. The foster system taught me that."

"It is interesting that you do not know anything about your mom," Steve said. "I was just wondering…."

"Yeah, me too. I really don't know anything. I guess my mom did not want me so she left me at the hospital and left. She probably went back to her husband and kids." Steve cringed at this. Alyssa was right, of course, but it did not make him feel any less guilty or any less angry at his mother for doing this to a baby.

"How did you like working under cover?" Steve asked.

"You changed the subject," Alyssa smiled. "But I liked it. I hope to have opportunities to do more."

"That's good," Steve said rather lamely. "Five-O is always on the look out for people with potential." Kono and Chin just stare at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story. Comments, recommendations, reviews and constructive criticism is very much appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Alyssa took the keys from her purse. She reached to put them into the lock, but realized that the door was open already.

"Aw, damn." she swore quietly. Steve had insisted on seeing her to the door and now she was actually grateful for having his solid presence at her back as they both drew their guns. The sweep went quickly as she had a very small apartment.

"What in the hell is happening? This can't be the trafficking case, can it?" Alyssa was now truly shaken up. They knew where she lived.

"Pack you bag," Steve ordered. "You are not staying here."

"And where do you suggest I go?" Her words were terse. She did not like being in this position and being dependent on others

"Hold on," Steve said as he pulled out his phone.

"Kono? Sorry about this. We have a problem. Alyssa's apartment had been broken into. She needs a place to stay. Ok. Thank you. " Steve looked up. "Let's go. Kono has a spare room."

It was a testament to just how upset Alyssa was that she did not even argue.

Kono was waiting for Alyssa. "Come on in. I've got us a couple of beers.. It will help you relax."

"Hey I am not sure about any of this," Alyssa was feeling defensive again. "I don't need a baby sitter."

"No, you don't, but I am guessing you do need a friend," Kono would not be dissuaded. "Think of it as a girls' night. And tomorrow," she looked over at Steve, who nodded, "Alyssa - do you surf."

"Are you kidding me?" Alyssa practically bounced up and down. "Surfing with Kono Kalakaua? The National Champion? Yes, of course."

"Great," Kono said. I have a spare board so we can head right from here."

Steve left the two young women at Kono's house. Alyssa and Kono were sitting on the couch with beers in hand and chatting.

"Why?", asked Alyssa.

"Why, what?" Kono countered.

"Why do you want to be my friend? I am a job. An assignment." Kono cringed at the bitterness that Alyssa could not quite contain.

"Because, you look like you need a friend. Because that's how I roll. Because I believe in Ohana."

Alyssa snorted, but immediately looked guilty.

"You don't believe in Ohana?" Kono was actually shocked.

"Its never worked for me," Alyssa said. "Thirteen foster homes and 5 group homes in 18 years will really sour you on any concept of family."

Kono considered this. Alyssa looked so strong and so together, but she must really be hurt. She must be so alone and so lonely. Kono took a deep breath. "OK. Tell you what," she said brightly. "You can try me. I'll be your Ohana and you can see how you like it." When she saw Alyssa's dubious look, she said, "What have you got to lose?"

Alyssa considered. "OK. You're on. So if you are my Ohana, can I ask you a question."

"Sure," Kono said.

"Do you think Steve really wants me on the Five-O team?"

Kono thought for a minute. "I hope so. It will be nice to not be the most junior member. That way I willl have somebody to whom I can give orders."

She looked at the look of shock on Alyssa's face and started to smile and, suddenly, both young women dissolved into laughter

It was still dark when Kono and Alyssa left the house. They had grabbed a cup of coffee and headed off because they wanted to be on the water by sun rise. Makapu'u Beach was a favorite with locals and had large, challenging waves. It was also on the way to work. They were surfing their first wave while the sun was coming up. While Kono was clearly the superior surfer, Alyssa managed to hold her own as the two young women enjoyed a companionship based in a mutual love of the sport.

"If you are a foster kid in Hawaii, this is the only way to go," Alyssa said, as the two of them waited for the next wave. "Once you get the money for the board, the rest is time, and you have a lot of that".

Kono and Alyssa surfed for two hours until the sun was high up in the sky. "Guess its time to go into the office," Kono said as she paddled in. They grabbed their gear and headed to Kono's car. They loaded their boards into the back, and just as Kono was walking around to the driver's side of the car, when she saw something glinting in a tree.

"Gun," Kono screamed as she and Alyssa dove for the cover of the car. They both reached in and got their guns. Alyssa fired her gun and the shooter in the trees fell to the ground and did not move. Kono reached for the radio. "Officers need assistance," she screamed. "Makapu'u Beach. Shots Fired."

A shot rang out, and Alyssa screamed as a bullet tore through the muscle in her fore arm. Although her arm and her hand were slick with blood, she managed to hold on to her gun.

They saw a large dark sedan approach and several armed men get out and scatter into the trees. Kono and Alyssa looked at each other. Reinforcements? They heard the sounds of guns, but could not tell what the sides were or who was winning. They were however relieved to hear sirens in the distance.

"Drop your gun, Officer Grant," a voice called out. "Drop it or Detective Kalakaua's brain is going to be splattered all over her car. Alyssa turned around and saw a large man with sunglasses holding a gun to Kono's head. He had been so quiet that they had not heard him at all and now he had the advantage. Alyssa uttered several very creative curses in Hawaiian that impugned the man's mating habits and pedigree, but she removed the magazine from her Kimber 1911, ejected the bullet in the chamber, and tossed the gun out toward the street.

Another man came and pulled her arms behind her, while holding a gun to her temple. "Why don't you come with me, Alyssa," he purred. "There is somebody who is very anxious to meet you."

He started pushing her toward the sedan, when a familiar voice said, "Freeze. Five-O." It was Steve. He had heard the call on his radio and arrived ahead of the HPD as he had been on his way to work. Alyssa was also relieved to hear cruiser doors opening and officers circling around to control the scene. They had gotten here just in time. She did not know where this man wanted to take her, but she was fairly certain, she did not want to meet this "somebody". "You hurt her, and I swear to you, there will be no place on this island where I will not find you," Steve snarled at the man. By the closeness of the voice, she imagined that Steve must be just behind the man with his gun pointed at the back of his head. She was sure that the safety was off.

She felt the pressure of the gun barrel against her temple ease as the man lowered his weapon and stepped away. She felt, rather than heard, him being led away by HPD officers. In the noise and confusion nobody heard a soft pop, but all of a sudden Alyssa felt a strange heat and pressure right around her belly button. It did not hurt, but all of a sudden the world around her seemed to fade and become distant and irrelevant. "Aly", she heard a voice (was that Steve?) call from what seemed very far away; she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder.

The shooter was disgusted. He was hoping for a clean head shot. But with all the distractions and needing to hide, he would be satisfied with this. By the look of the damage he inflicted his shot would be enough to kill her. He grunted, put the safety on his gun and ran for the car hidden behind the trees.

Alyssa stood where she was. She seemed unable to move from the spot, but she felt herself start to shake. Aly," Steve did not realize he shortened the name to something much more familiar. "You're OK, Aly." Steve said softly, reassuringly, while he reached out his hand to touch her shoulder. He thought that she was still in shock from the attempted kidnapping.

Alyssa tried turning toward Steve, but her knees felt like rubber and her feet seemed glued to the sand. When she finally managed to turn to him, she saw his eyes widen. She followed his glance downward and noticed that her arms seemed to be wrapped around her mid section of their own accord. She noticed blood pouring from between her fingers as the agonizing, searing pain cut through her shock. She looked up at Steve, as her knees gave out.

Steve saw Alyssa turn slowly to face him and he sucked in a breath in shock as felt his heart skip a beat. "Oh Aly, no," he whispered. Alyssa's tee shirt was covered in blood pumping from the bullet wound in her stomach.

"Steve," Alyssa managed to whisper before she gasped and doubled over in pain. Steve caught her as she collapsed and gently lowered her to the ground.

Steve grabbed the towel that somehow had remained around her shoulders the whole time and applied pressure to her wound. Alyssa moaned in pain.

Steve cupped her cheek forcing her to look at him. "Hey, Aly. I need you to look at me. I need you to stay with me. Help is on the way. You need to hang on, please."

Danny was the first to reach Steve and Alyssa with Chin and Kono on his heels. Without being asked, Danny dropped to his knees by Steve and took over the job of applying pressure to Alyssa's wound while Chin and Kono ran to get the paramedics.

Steve took Alyssa's hand and continued talking to her. Alyssa clung to Steve's hand; it seemed to be her life line and to provide strength that she no longer had. It was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open because she was very tired.

The paramedics ran up and Alyssa screamed in pain as she was being lifted on to the gurney. Steve squeezed her hand trying to provide what encouragement he could as he ran alongside the gurney toward the waiting ambulance.

Suddenly Steve realized that he had not let go of Alyssa's hand even as the gurney was loaded into the ambulance and that, without thinking, he had climbed into the ambulance with her. "Will you be riding with us, Commander?" the paramedic asked, but Steve did not seem to hear the question. He was focused on the ashen face and pain filled eyes af the young woman fighting for her life in front of him. He grasped her hand more firmly, as the driver closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting more soon. I really appreciate your comments, questions, requests, constructive criticism as well as your reviews. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Steve watched the paramedics work feverishly as the ambulance raced toward the hospital. He did not need to see the paramedics' faces drawn in concern to know that things were not going well.

Alyssa's face had gone from being simply pale to almost gray. Her breathing was shallow and rapid and her face was bathed in sweat. The hand that had held his,was now limp in his grasp. Steve held that hand as if he could pass some of his strength to her.

Steve heard the paramedic reading Alyssa's vital signs. Breathing was labored, blood pressure was dropping. The paramedic continued his recitation into the radio, "Judging by the volume of blood, the Abdominal Aorta has been nicked. Please have Trauma One standing by along with at least ten pints of blood." Since Alyssa was a police officer, the hospital had her blood type.

Steve looked at the young woman on the gurney. How many times has he held the hand of a wounded or dying comrade during his time in the Navy? Why did this feel so different? Steve was brutally honest with himself. It was different, because the blood that covered his shirt and his hands did not only belong to Alyssa. The hand he was holding belonged to his sister and this connection, however new, mattered to him more than hh ever thought it could.

Steve felt his heart twist in his chest when Alyssa moaned in pain as the ambulance bounced around on the uneven road. "Hang on, Aly. Just hang on. We are almost there," Steve thought. He was not a demonstrative man, so he surprised himself when, without thinking, he reached out to gently brush away the sweat-soaked hair from Alyssa's face.

Steve was pulled out of his musings by the insistent beeping of the heart monitor. "What's our ETA?" yelled the paramedic.

"We are just about a minute out," replied the driver.

"Push it," yelled the man responsible for keeping Alyssa's alive. I'm losing her."

The trauma team was waiting for the ambulance and they immediately wheeled Alyssa toward the operating room. Steve ran along until they reached the doors where Alyssa's hand slipped from his as the team took her inside. Steve was left outside to wait.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Chin and Kono found Steve in the waiting was in what they called "Resting Soldier" pose. Sitting on a bench, head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed. This was the pose of a man who was used to grabbing any opportunity to rest not knowing when the nest opportunity would present itself. He looked like his was relaxing - except to people who knew him. They would see the hard set of his jaw, the tight lines around his closed eyes and the way his hands clutched the bench on either side which belied any appearance of rest or relaxation.

Steve heard his team walk up to him. He opened his eyes and surveyed the three of them. His blue eyes were hooded and full of emotions that the team struggled to identify. In an ice cold voice, he said, "I am going to find the bastards who are responsible for this and I am going to make them pay."

The team was shocked at the vehemence and passion in his voice. They were all upset by the shooting, but Steve was taking it particularly hard.

"How is she?" Danny asked worriedly. He was not only concerned for Alyssa, but for his friend. He knew something else was going on, but could not see clearly what it could be

Steve shrugged. "Don't know." Doctor has not yet been out. I...they almost lost her on the way here." Danny noted the slip, but did not think very much of it. "None of this makes any sense. Why would anybody want to hurt her? To kill her? Its hard to believe that her under-cover work is the reason she is being targeted?"

Danny saw that there was something else in Steve's eyes. He knew his friend was hiding something from the team. "There is something else, isn't there?" he asked.

Just then the doctor came out and the entire Five-O team looked at him expectantly. "I am Steve McGarrett, Hawaii Five-O," Steve said, "do you have an update of Officer Grant's condition?"

Under normal circumstances, the protocol would have been for the doctor to ask for some proof of a familial relationship, but there was something in Steve's eyes and the tone of his voice that did not encourage an argument. The doctor, stared at Steve for a moment and gave himself a quick shake. "I won't lie. Her injuries are quite serious. The bullet was a Hollow Point, its designed to inflict the maximum damage. Her internal injuries are extensive and she has lost a great deal of blood. However, she is young and strong and we have a fine team of surgeons. I believe she has a fair chance. We are going to be a few more hours, if you would like to wait."

Steve nodded. "I'll wait. Doctor, I need to make a call. Is there a room or an office where I can get some privacy?"

"Of course," the doctor nodded. "This way please. You can use my office as I will be in surgery and then doing my rounds for the next few hours."

Steve entered the office and shut the door. He pulled his phone out and dialed a number. "Hi. Its Steve. I need a favor. I know. I don't have time to go through channels. I just need five minutes. Secured line," a wait of a few minutes as Steve paced the office in agitation. "Thanks, man. I owe you."

Steve's phone appeared to dial on its own, and start to ring. After a minute, a person appears on the screen.

"Hi, Mom," Steve said.

Doris McGarrett looked shocked, but Steve cut her off. "I only have a few minutes and I need information. The date, October 11, 1988."

Doris visibly paled. "My God, Steve."

"Mom, I know. That was the date you gave birth to a baby girl and then abandoned her at the hospital," Steve's voice was full of sadness.

"How is she," Doris asked?

"Well right now, she is in surgery with a gun shot wound," it came out harsh, but Steve was trying to get a reaction. He failed. His mother did not appear perturbed.

"I hope she makes a full recovery," Doris said as if referring to an elderly aunt who had a cold.

"Mom, I need to know. Who...," Steve could not finish the question. "It may be important."

Doris took a deep breath. "When you were ten, do you remember, I took the year in the commune to" find myself." Steve nodded. "Actually I was on a mission. In Latin America. Brazil, specifically. A drug cartel run by an nasty, nasty man names Salvador Encinas. He liked blondes and I got close to him to get the info on the routes uses by his cartel. We stopped a lot of drug and weapons shipments that way. Then it happened. I was done with the mission and came back to Hawaii. It was too late to take care of it, so I stayed away from the until I had her." She was so matter of fact, it shocked Steve who had thought that he was beyond being shocked by his mother.

"It would have been...complicated...to bring her back with me. She would be much happier with another family."

"Sure, she would, Mom," Steve mumbled, then looked at her and said, "OK. That helps. Thank you," he said. "I got to go. Take care of yourself."

"You too, Honey," Doris said somewhat distantly as they were disconnected.

Steve sat down in the chair behind the desk, and rubbed his face with both hands. He loved his mother, but he found it difficult sometimes to like her.

After a few minutes of pulling himself together, Steve stepped out of the office and went to wait for word of Alyssa's condition with the rest of team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is probably pretty obvious that I am not a big fan of Doris. The opinions expressed in this chapter are strictly those of the characters - they are not mine. Please let me know what you think thus far.


	7. Chapter 7

The minutes ticked by with painful slowness as the team waited to get word of Alyssa's condition. The main consolation seemed to be that, as the time dragged on and the doors remained closed, it meant that Alyssa was still alive.

 

Steve was trying to calm his churning thoughts. His sense was that all that he now knew were somehow related, but he could not see his way clear to what the relationship was. He needed his team's help, but for that, he would need to share his secret with them. Was he ready to do that? Could he afford to wait any longer?

 

After three interminable hours, the doors finally opened and the surgeon came out. He looked exhausted, but there was something in his step that had the team hoping for good news.

 

"Doctor?" Steve's look was intense.

 

The doctor took a deep breath, "We've controlled the bleeding and Officer Grant is stable for the moment. The bullet did a lot of damage and time will tell if she'll need additional surgery. There is a likelihood that given her wounds, she will be susceptible to post-op infections. That's why we will need to keep her in the hospital longer so we can monitor her progress and intervene as necessary. We will be bringing her out shortly and it will take about half an hour for her to be set up in her room. I think overall, she is doing as well as can be expected given the extent of her injuries."

 

"Is there anything that can be done to help?" Asked Steve.

 

"I would say that patients surrounded by friends and family have a substantially better outcome then those who go it alone. Does Officer Grant have family that can offer her that type of support?"

 

Danny was about to comment to the negative when Steve said, "Yes, she does. She has me." He saw the team gape at him and ran his hand through the back of his hair. "When CSU checked the DNA in the blood that we found at the house, they quickly identified Alyssa, however, they found another match." Steve took a deep breath. "Me. I'm the match. Alyssa is my sister." He tasted the word for the first time.

 

"Dr. Bergman clarified that technically she is my half sister as we only share one parent, but the fact remains, we are brother and sister. What's important is that we figure out who is trying to hurt her and why," Steve concluded.

 

Danny had opened his mouth to ask a question. "I suspect it may have something to do with her father," Steve said as Danny closed his mouth with almost an audible snap – well that answered his question.

 

"We need to figure out who is trying to hurt Alyssa and why," Steve continued. "Kono. Get everything that you can on this Salvador Encinas. Danny. See if Ballistics can do anything with the bullet that the doctors removed. We need to find the shooter. Chin. Question the two that are in custody to see if any of this makes any more sense."

 

Kono, Chin and Danny headed out as a nurse came to advise Steve that he was able to see Alyssa.

 

The nurses and technicians were finishing up in Alyssa's room. Doing a final check on the monitors and the IVs in Alyssa's arm. They worked quietly and efficiently and paid no attention as Steve walked in.

 

As much as Steve thought he knew what to expect, the contrast between the Alyssa he had gotten used to seeing and the young woman lying almost motionless in the bed was jarring. Steve realized that he had been holding his breath and slowly released it. There was a chair by the bed and Steve sat down. Then carefully so as not to disturb the wires and tubes, he took Alyssa's hand in his.

 

Although he was alone in the room, Steve was self-conscious about speaking. "Hey, Aly," Steve spoke softly almost in a whisper. "I know that you have had to fight your whole life for everything. I need you to fight now. You need to be strong and get better. There are people who need you." Steve hesitated. "I need you," some portion of his brain was very surprised that he really meant that. Was he imagining it or did Alyssa seem to relax slightly? Did he feel her fingers attempt to hold his hand? Steve sat back with a small smile.

 

A few hours later, Steve was jerked awake, by a low moan. He looked toward and bed and realized that the anesthetic was wearing off and that Alyssa was starting to wake up. She moaned again softly and opened her eyes. Steve had her hand in one hand and was stroking her hair with the other. "Hey there," he said gently.

 

"What happened," Alyssa asked. She looked confused and a little panicked.

 

"What do you remember?" Steve asked.

 

"I remember the guy with at gunto Kono's head…," Alyssa's eyes got really big.

 

"She's OK," Steve assured her. "We are all just worried about you. You were shot. We are still looking for the shooter. How do you feel?" It sounded like a stupid question.

 

"Like I've been shot," Alyssa tried to laugh, but winced in pain. She then realized with whom she was speaking and the situation struck her as incredibly odd. "Commander, what are you doing here?"

 

"Its Steve." Steve saw how tired she was and knew that now was not the time for explanations. "Ask me later," he said quietly.

 

Alyssa thought about the answer and seemed to accept it.

 

"Steve?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Will you be here when I wake up next time?"

 

"Yes, I will," he promised.

 

"And the time after that?" she persisted.

 

"Yes, I will," he said.

 

"And the time after….," her voice drifted off and she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are enjoying this. Please let me know what you think of this story so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve was true to his word. As Alyssa recovered, he was never far from her bedside stepping away only to meet with the Five-O team regarding the progress of the investigation and occasionally to shower or grab a quick meal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve, Kono and Chin were gathered in the hospital cafeteria. Danny was still tracking Alyssa's shooter. "Okay," Steve said. "What have we got? Chin?"

Chin took a deep breath, "Actually, not a whole lot. I tried to speak to them, but they lawyered up very quickly and said nothing. Since these guys are not US nationals, I did some research to see who was paying for them. Turns out it's an organization out of Brazil. The name is Portuguese, but it basically translates as, 'Brothers of the Night'. Can't quite figure out yet what they do."

Kono now started in, "This is actually important, although I don't really know yet, how it all relates..."

Steve's phone started to vibrate. It was Danny. Steve put the phone on the table and turned on the speaker. "What do you have for us, Danny?"

"Well, I found the shooter, or what's left of him." Everybody leaned closer into the phone. "Shallow grave, bullet to the back of the head. A bunch of surfers found him. According to Dr. Bergman, he was killed shortly after..." Danny did not finish the thought. He did not have to. ..." Only somebody observing Steve very closely would have noticed him flinching slightly at the memory of seeing his sister, his little sister, wounded.

"Organized crime?" Steve asked.

"Looks likely," Danny said, but we currently have no idea who or why.

Steve turned to Kono who had a strange look on her face, "What do you have?"

Kono glanced at her iPad, and started. "The Encinas family have been running their cartel, known as, the 'Priests of Saint Death' for about 60 years. Salvador Encinas, now seventy-five years old took over the operations from his father in the 80's. Money, guns, drugs, human trafficking, " Kono looked up, "they do it all. Anything illegal and profitable in Latin America and you'll find them in the middle of it. Currently this cartel is involved in a turf war with another cartel, basically translated as 'Blood Brothers' and Mr. Encinas has not been seen in six months. The rumor is that he is either sick or dead, but if either one is true, there will be a coupe and the Blood Brothers will move on the "Priests", so everybody is being very quiet and not talking about this. These are some rough people. This year alone, the cartel is responsible for at least 500 deaths which includes one hundred civilians."

"Priests of Saint Death?" Chin asked.

"It's a cultural phenomenon. it apparently started in the jails. The followers worship Saint Death. Its all over Latin and South America." Kono explained. "Here is where it starts to get interesting," she said looking at Chin. "If there are priests in this religion, there are also acolytes or assistants. They are apparently called, "The Brothers of the Night."

"Same guys that paid for the lawyers?" Chin asked. "That can't be a coincidence."

Steve checked his watch. "I need to go, Aly will be waking up soon," Steve said, tossing down the remainder of the now-cold coffee. "Thank you," Steve said looking at Kono and Chin. "I think we're getting closer, but there is just something that we are all missing. Keep pressing. I just have this feeling that time is important here."

Alyssa was just beginning to stir when Steve nodded to the uniformed officer at the door of the room and walked in. He walked over to the bed and took her hand just as her eyes began to flutter open. It had been about forty eight hours since she came out of surgery and she seemed to be getting stronger. She would be starting to ask questions soon and he had better be ready with some answers. Steve cringed inwardly; he was not looking forward to the conversation.

Aly opened her eyes. Steve was there just like he'd been every other time she had woken up. While she was oddly comforted by his presence and more grateful then she wanted to admit, she still did not know why he was bothering. Nobody had ever been this interested in her well being and she was certain that Steve wanted something from her, but could not imagine what it could be.

"Hey," Steve said as soon as he noticed that Aly was awake.

"Hey," she replied. She tried to sit up and Steve adjusted the pillows and gently helped her.

Alyssa took a deep breath. "Commander...I mean Steve. Please don't misunderstand. I really appreciate that you have been here with me, but why? You are under no obligation and, frankly, I am not used to the attention - I am just fine on my own."

Steve too took a deep breath. He was hoping to have more time before he had to discuss this, but apparently that is not how this was going to work. He rubbed the back of his neck and started. "CSU found some blood in the first house the traffickers were using. They found that the DNA matched two people." Alyssa looked up, her eyes wide and confused as Steve continued. "There were two matches to the DNA." Alyssa had a hand to her mouth and tears were starting to flow from her eyes. Steve wished there was an easier way to do this. He continued in the most gentle voice he could "I was identified as a familial match. I am your half brother."

Alyssa was crying openly now. Steve sat on the bed and gently enveloped her in his arms. He felt her body shake with sobs as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that, for the first time in her life, she was not alone.

After a few minutes, the sobbing and the shaking subsided and Alyssa was able to look up. She used the palms of her hands to swipe away the tears. She looked at Steve with the unspoken question in her eyes. Steve sighed, there was no avoiding the truth now. "You and I have the same mother, Aly."

"Did she not want me? Why did she leave me" her voice was a plea that broke Steve's heart.

"Our mom is complicated. She did not feel that...,"

"She could not bring me home to a husband and kids. I was inconvenient." Steve flinched at the harshness in her voice, but also at the truth of what she was saying. Someday he would explain their mother to her.

"Can I see her," Aly asked.

Steve looked around, "She is in hiding. Nobody knows where." That was the truth and maybe he would not need to tell her that their mother wanted nothing to do with her.

"And my father?"

"Aly, please don't," Steve hated the pain in her eyes and in her voice and he knew that what he was going to tell her next, would make it even worse.

"My father? You know don't you? You need to tell me." Alyssa's voice was pleading and angry at the same time.

"Our mother was...is an operative for the Central Intelligence Agency. She was assigned to obtain information from the leader of a drug cartel in Brazil. They became close...,"

"And I was the outcome," Alyssa's tone was bitter. "No wonder my mother wants nothing to do with me."

"Aly, that's not true."

"Really, Steve? You told me yourself that I am not stupid. I can figure this out. If she had wanted to meet me; to get to know me, she has had plenty of time in the last twenty five years. She does not want to and never will." She looked at Steve daring him to contradict her.

Steve tried to wrap his arms around Aly. To provide comfort, but she shrunk away from him. "No. I can't. Not now. I need time to think about all this. Please," Alyssa's voice broke, "please I need to be by myself."

"Aly, I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." Steve wanted desperately to explain and to make it better, but one look in Alyssa's eyes, and he knew that there was nothing he could do ."Aly. Whatever our mother and your father are or did. That does not change that we are family. I promise you, I will always have your back. I will always be there for you. You just need to give me a chance." Alyssa looked at Steve without really seeing him, and turned her head so he would not see the tears that were threatening to come. Steve sighed, "I'll stop by later, to see how you are doing. Please think about what I said. You never have to be alone again." And with that he walked out and closed the door.

Alyssa barked a cold cynical laugh, but even to her it sounded more like a sob. Yet again, the idea of family, of Ohana was a bitter disappointment. A mother that never wanted her. A father who was a murderous drug dealer and did not even know she was alive. Her own little, broken Ohana. Alyssa began to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve almost ran over Kono as he exited Alyssa's room. One look at his face told Kono everything she needed to know. "Didn't go so well." It really was not a question.

"She shut me out, Kono. I'm not sure what I can do or say that will get through to her."

"She's had a big shock. First, she finds out that she has a brother, then she finds out about the rest of her family. It's going to take time for her to get her head around everything you told her. It's a lot all at once and you are going to have to be patient with her."

"I hope you are right, Kono. I don't want to lose her."

"I'll talk to her?" There was a questioning inflection in Kono's tone.

"Thanks." Steve opened his mouth as if to say more, but reconsidered. He touched Kono on the shoulder and headed toward the hospital exit.

Kono walked past the uniform and into the room. She stopped when she saw Alyssa with her back to the door. Her shoulders were shaking with her tears although there was no sound. Kono gently cleared her throat. Alyssa rolled back over and, seeing Kono, dashed the tears out of her eyes with her hands. She tried to smile. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," Kono said. "How are you feeling? We've all been worried about you," she stopped, looked at Alyssa's tear stained face, "Rough morning, huh?"

Alyssa smiled ruefully. "You know?"

Kono nodded.

"Everything?"

Kono nodded again.

Alyssa took a deep breath, "Look Kono, I'm sorry, but I'm really not up to talking right now."

Kono smiled, "That's OK. I'll talk. There are some things you should know about Steve; about your brother."

Alyssa's eyes got big for a moment, then narrowed, but she just nodded, prepared to listen.

"The first thing that I do not think you see is just how alike you two are. It goes beyond the fact that you both served in the Navy and are now cops. You two process the same way. You hold a lot of stuff in, but you both feel deeply. I know this about Steve, and I am pretty sure about you too," Kono looked at Alyssa and when the younger woman did not deny it, went on.

"The other thing is that Steve really needs you." That got Alyssa's attention. She looked up, eyes wide and ready to deny. Kono saw her prepare to speak and cut her off. "Yes, he does. He may not even realize it, but you are just what he needs." Alyssa looked confused, so Kono explained.

"Family is really important to Steve. I think its because his is so messed up. You already know about his mother," Kono could not quite refrain from rolling her eyes. Then, there was his dad.

Alyssa nodded. All cadets had heard about John McGarrett at the Academy.

Kono continued. "Steve really did love his dad, but in twenty years, Steve probably saw him, at most, a handful of times. He and his sister lived on the Mainland and his dad was here. He was murdered a few years ago and Steve took it really hard." Alyssa was listening intently as Kono described the life her brother had. Her heart ached for his loss.

"Then there is his sister, Mary. Don't get me wrong, she is a really nice person and Joanie, her daughter is adorable and Steve loves them both very much. But she is needy and she does not and cannot understand the life that Steve chose and continues to choose. She loves him, but she does not know how to offer him the support that he needs." Kono looked at Alyssa. Brown eyes met blue ones.

"You are strong like him and, whether you know it or not, I think you understand Steve. There will come a moment when he will need the support and," she hesitated, "the love that only family can provide."

"That's all fine and good," Alyssa said, "but why me? He has you and Danny and Chin. He has friends."

"True," Kono conceded, " There is nothing that we will not to for him, but Danny can go home to Grace and his mom. Chin and I have each other and our whole family and Steve has nobody else. It cannot be a coincidence. You were brought together for a reason. Give him a chance to be your family. Give us a chance to be your friends. Give yourself a chance to belong."

Alyssa looked at Kono. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know he won't," she responded. "Think about it, Kaikaina." The title made Alyssa smile. Kono took Ohana seriously. "Focus on getting better, the waves are looking pretty good out there," Kono called out as she walked out the door.

Alyssa was left to think about what Kono had told her. She never wanted to need anybody – that way lay only disappointment, but being needed – that was a whole different thing. She had never been needed before. She really had so little to lose. She reached for her cell phone on the night stand by her bed.

Alyssa barely noticed the nurse that entered the room while she was dialing Steve's number. They were always going in and out. This one was adjusting her IV.

Steve picked up the phone on the third ring. "McGarrett."

"Hi Steve," Alyssa said. She noticed that the nurse had a syringe and was injecting something into the IV and opening up the valve. Her legs tingled and then went numb. She tried to speak, but found the her tongue was no longer working. The numbness was creeping up her body.

"Aly?" she heard Steve on the other side of the line.

Alyssa tried to speak could make no sound.

"Aly! Aly, what's wrong?" Steve sounded panicked now. She tried to respond. She focused all her strength on getting the words out.

"H..help…M..mmme," she was able to mutter before the phone dropped out of her nerveless hand, her eyes closed, and her body convulsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: "Kaikaina" means "little sister". A bit of a shorter chapter to set up what happens next. I hope that I got the canon correct here. Any comments and recommendations welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Aly. Aly," Steve called into the phone, his voice getting more insistent. "Dammit." The phone had not disconnected, so Steve could hear the rustling (of the sheets?) on the other line along with something that sounded like chocking? A cold chill ran through Steve's body. He could hear rattling on the line and voices.

"Quickly," a heavily accented man's voice barked.

"I did what you asked," a woman's voice. I don't want to….," she was cut off by another male voice speaking a language that sounded like Spanish, but was not. Portuguese, Steve guessed. Steve did not understand all of it, but got the gist. The man was telling the woman to do as she was being told.

Steve picked up his desk phone and called Sergeant Kama. "Sergeant. Its McGarrett. The officer on duty outside of Officer Grant's room…" but Kama interrupted.

"I know. He already radioed in. She went into convulsions. The doctor is in with her now."

"It's a diversion. He needs to be in there," Steve insisted.

Kama was silent, listening to reports coming in. "They are taking her to ER."

"No," Steve barked into the phone, "he needs to stop this."

"Okay," Kama did not sound sure.

Steve hung up and called hospital security.

"This is Steve McGarrett, Five-O. Put the hospital on lockdown immediately. Nobody in. Nobody out."

The security guard mumbled something that sounded like an affirmative and Steve hung up the phone. He listened to his cell. He heard more rustling, more rattling and then a low moan that he assumed was Aly and which chilled his blood as he wondered what they were doing to her.

Steve was running for the door. He needed to get to the hospital. Danny looked up with a question on his face. Steve just said one word, "Aly," and Danny was racing for the car right along with Steve.

Even with lights and sirens, the trip to the hospital took fifteen minutes. Steve said nothing during the whole trip. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were on the road.

The left the car by the front entrance along with several other cruisers that had assembled and all of which still had the lights going.

Steve ran into the room, to find it empty. The bed had been tossed. He found Aly's phone buried among the covers. Seargant Kama came in. "Commander. Will you come with me, please. There is somebody that needs to talk to you."

Steve followed Kama. His heart skipped a beat when he was escorted into a trauma room and he saw several doctors and nurses clustered around the bed. At the command from Kama, the medical personnel moved out of the way, although they did not stop their work. On the bed, was a young police officer– the same one Steve saw this morning. The shoulder of his uniform was soaked with blood. The young man, took off the oxygen mask and tried to sit up, but Steve put a firm, but gentle hand on the uninjured shoulder. He checked the man's name tag.

"Officer Nakamura, please tell me what happened." Steve hoped that his voice did not betray his raging emotions. It looked like the kid did all that he could.

"I am sorry, Commander," the young man said. "As soon as I got Sarge's call, I went after them. They were not going to the ER, they were taking Officer Grant to the exit. I chased them and tried to stop them, but they started firing. They also put a gun to Grant's head so I needed to stop. I did not want to risk her life. I pursued as best as I could, but when I got outside, one of the people from the car shot me. I am sorry Commander," Nakamura repeated. Steve saw that the kid was upset.

"Thank you, Officer." Steve said, "You did well and I appreciate the information." Steve saw the officer visibly relax. "What happened to the people moving her?"

"I only saw two men. I had assumed that they were orderlies," said Nakamura. "They got into the car too. It was a black sedan, but it did not have license plates."

"There was a woman too." Steve insisted.

"I am sorry, Commander. I only saw the two men." Steve looked over at Kama, who stepped up to the officer to take a description of the woman to pass to the other uniformed officers. Just as Kama was raising his radio to his lips, Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett," he snapped. Steve listened for a few minutes and his face got even bleaker.

"Never mind, Sarge," he told Kama, "Detective Williams just found her. She was behind the dumpster with a bullet to the back of the head.

Danny had joined Steve. He had an evidence baggy with two syringes. Steve took them gingerly and walked over to a doctor who was filling out paperwork. "Doc – can you please tell me what was in these two syringes?

The doctor looked at the labels. "This one, he pointed to the first syringe is an anesthetic – if the whole syringe was used, this person will be out for at least twenty-four hours. We use it on patients with traumatic injuries to keep them fully sedated during recovery." The doctor looked at the other syringe, and his face darkened with concern. "I cannot understand what this would be used for. It's a Serotonin inhibitor. This much would cause convulsions in just about anybody." Steve thanked the doctor and headed to Alyssa's room.

The CSU Team was already there sweeping for clues. Unfortunately, it was clean except for something that made Steve's heart clench with concern.

"Blood," one of the techs called out. "On the sheets. Just a small smear, Commander," Steve thought that the Tech was trying to be reassuring. He had a sinking feeling he knew how that blood got there. Alyssa's stitches had torn either during the convulsions or while she was being moved.

Kono ran into the room followed by Chin. "What do we know? Where is she?" Kono demanded.

"We don't know anything right now," Steve said, then his eyes got very hard and cold and he said, "but I know how we can find out."

The drive back to police headquarters was tense and quiet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve did not seem to hear any of the greetings as he walked through he station and toward the holding cells. He had the officer on duty open the one with the man who tried to take Alyssa. Danny noted with concern that Steve did not leave his sidearm in the storage lockers as per policy; this was not going to be pretty. As soon as the cell door was unlocked, Steve barreled in and grabbed the unsuspecting man by the throat. With the momemtum and with the strength of his rage, Steve pinned the man up against the wall of the cell. The next moment Steve had the barrel of his Sig Sauer buried under the man's chin.

"I am going to ask this once only, and then I am going to splatter your brains on the ceiling of this cell," Steve snarled into the man's ear. "Where was Officer Grant taken and why?"

"Who?" the man seemed genuinely confused.

"The woman you tried to kidnap." Steve growled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I want my lawyers." The man was trying to bluff, but Steve had no time or patience for the game. Both he and Danny heard the unmistakable sound of the safety being released.

"Steve, don't," Danny said in a warning tone that Steve ignored.

"Lets try this again. So we understand each other – I have nothing to lose and I don't care what happens to you. Now where are they taking Grant and why?"

The man was visibly shaken by what he saw in Steve's eyes.

"Okay," he said. "They are taking her to Brazil. My boss is sick. He needs a transplant. She's a match."

"Your boss is Salvador Encinas?" The man nodded. Now the blood tests that Alyssa mentioned made sense. The trafficing ring was clearly an Encinas operation so they were killing two birds with one stone. Maybe there were checking for diseases, but also for a potnetial match. Alyssa was apparently the lucky one, Steve thought cynically. Of course she would be a match. She was Encinas's daughter.

"Where in Brazil?"

"About an hour west of Brasilia. He has a compound there. He's real sick so its going to happen soon, you'll never get there in time," he taunted.

It took all of Danny's strength to keep Steve from turning on the man and doing something that would certianly cost both of them their badges.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve had his cell phone to his ear as he was packing his tactical gear into a duffle. "Yeah. Brazil. I need to be wheels up ASAP. Yes, its critical. Flying into NAS Rio de Janeiro? Thank you. I will owe you. Wheels up in an hour? I'll be there. Thanks again."

Steve looked up to see Danny standing in the door arms crossed. "You are going to Brazil, aren't you?" the tone was accusing.

Steve spread his hands. "I've got no choice. I have to get her back." Danny noted the firm resolve in Steve's voice, but also saw the fear tinged with desperation in his eyes. Danny finally realized how much this young woman actually meant to his friend.

Danny appeared to consider Steve's answer. He glowered at him for a moment, then broke into a smile. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I have already packed for the trip," he said, reaching behind the door for his own duffle. "When do we leave?"

"Danny, I can't ask this of you," Steve started.

"You aren't asking me, I'm telling you," Danny retorted. "Are we going or not?"

Steve looked at his friend, "Thank you," he said quietly. There was nothing else to say.

Danny put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "We'll get her back. We'll get her back."

As the two men were walking out with bags in hand, they saw Kono and Chin approaching. The fact that both had duffles was not lost on either one. "Not going without us, I hope," Chin said.

"Guys, its not your fight."

"Its your fight and its Aly's fight, so its our fight," Kono said in a tone that left no room for discussion. "I spent the morning telling Aly that family watches out for one another, guess now I get to prove it."

Steve looked at his team; at his friends; at his family. "Thank you," he said again simply. Then regrouping and focusing on the task at hand, he said in a brisk, business like voice. "We are wheels up in about forty five minutes from NAS Barber's Point. Let's go, people."


	11. Chapter 11

The C-130 transport banked over the Pacific Ocean as the Five-O team settled in for a roughly seventeen hour flight to Brazil. While they talked, cleaned and prepped their weapons and tried to sleep, Steve walked over to the cockpit to radio the commanding officer of the Rio de Janeiro Naval Air Station.

Captain Warner, came on the radio.

"Captain. This is Commander Steve McGarrett," Steve introduced himself. "I am currently with the Five-O, a law enforcement unit out of Hawaii. I thought it best to give you a heads up, that my team and I are on the way. We will be landing at the base in about," Steve checked his watch, "sixteen and a half hours."

"What is this regarding, Commander?"

"Sir," Steve braced himself, "We are going in an unofficial capacity."

"Meaning that you are sneaking in. Why?"

Steve took a deep breath. "My little sister, Sir. The Encinas Cartel has kidnapped her. I believe she is in imminent danger." Steve did not notice the two marine pilots exchange quick looks. Steve continued, "Unfortunately, there is no time to go through official channels. My team and I need to handle it quickly"

"And what do you need from me, Commander?" Captain Warned asked.

"Permission to land, any information on the cartel would be greatly appreciated, Captain. The team and I can take care of everything else."

Steve heard the captain take a deep breath, "All right. We will talk more when you land. Now, I am going to go back to bed. Good night, Commander"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the C-130 landed seventeen hours later, the Captain was on hand to meet the team. Steve saluted the captain who returned it snappily.

"Commander, welcome to NAS Rio de Janeiro."

"Thank you, Sir," Steve said. "My team. Detectives, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, and KonoKalakaua."

The Captain nodded. "Shall we continue in my office? I think you all could use some coffee."

"The Encinas compound is about ninety minutes from here. Luckily we have Blackhawks helicopter that fly interdiction flights 24/7 and one can drop you about one Click from their front door."

"Sir," Steve said. "We believe that Encinas may be in need of some type of organ transplants. Where would he be most likely to have that done?"

The Captain nodded. "Right inside the compound. There are full medical facilities, in the North West corner. Full operating room and everything else that money could buy."

"Thank you, Sir. How soon can we be on our way?" Steve asked.

"Have the coffee and the sandwich while the Blackhawk is being fueled, and you can be on your way."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa slowly came to and looked around. She was in a hospital room, but not her hospital room. She felt hot and tried to reach for the covers, but found that she could not move her arms. She tried to lift her head and saw that her arms were restrained. She felt alternatively hot and cold and her stiches hurt like crazy. She felt something wet and sticky in the vicinity of her wound, but could not see what it was.

"Don't bother. The restraints are stronger than you," a heavily accented voice.

"What is going on," Alyssa was actually proud that her voice sounded angry and not scared. "Where am I?"

"Brazil." the voice was smug.

"Why? What do you want from me?"

"You are going to be donating your organs."

"What?" Alyssa was sure she misheard.

"Senor Encinas, my boss, is sick. You are healthy. He needs your heart and your lungs and that is what you are going to donate."

"And if I refuse," Alyssa so no reason to be diplomatic.

"You have no choice." The man came into view. He was big and beefy with a cruel slant to his mouth. "You are a match. The surgery will take place shortly."

Alyssa started to struggle. The man came closer and placed his hand on her stomach, right where the stiches were and pressed hard. Alyssa screamed in pain as she felt something go "pop".

"I would recommend you stay still - it will be easier that way, but it really does not matter. to me."

Alyssa gasped in pain and fought to hold back the tears of pain, fear and frustration. At that moment a nurse came in, she said something to the man in a language that Alyssa did not understand, he spat something back, but turned on his heel and left. The nurse took out a syringe, injected something into the IV port and Alyssa's world went black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Blackhawk hovered right above the ground. The pilot handed Steve a device. "We will be flying back over this area within the hour. Activate this and we will land and pick you up. Good luck, Commander." Steve nodded his thanks as the side doors of the helicopter slid open and Steve jumped out followed by Danny, Kono and Chin. All were armed with their side arms as well as with their standard AK assault rifles and plenty of ammunition.

The team quickly made their way to the compound. Steve noticed the two guards at the back gate. He motioned Kono and Danny to stay back as he and Chin made their way around to approach the men from the back. On a pre-determined signal, they grabbed the guards, put their hands, on their mouths to prevent them crying out and with quick jerks, broke their necks, releasing them to fall into lifeless heaps.

Kono and Danny joined them as they opened the door, looked around and quickly entered with their guns drawn. The team made their way along the inner wall of the compound until they reached the medical facility. This door was not guarded and they entered quickly closing the door behind them.

Alyssa opened her eyes once more. She was no longer in the hospital room. She was in a larger room. She saw no windows, but there were some very bright over head lights. She was lying on something cold and hard and she was shaking so hard her teeth were chattering. With a sinking heart, she realized that she was in the operating room. She was going to die here.

"What are you...Who are you..." a guard turned his gun on the team. Steve reacted immediately putting two rounds into the man. The sound of the blast was even louder in the small hallways as it echoed in every direction.

"Let's go," yelled Steve pointing toward an arrow on the wall indicating the direction of the OR. "The operating room is down this way." Just then, a bullet ripped through his left forearm. Steve bellowed in pain and anger and turned on the shooter, but Danny had already taken the man down with two well placed bullets. He looked at Steve who nodded his thanks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa saw the nurse, the same one she had seen earlier come in. She fussed around setting out what Alyssa assumed were surgicalinstruments and then she saw her again take a syringe. Alyssa assumed it was the anesthetic. She sighed as she was, at this point, past being afraid and was only said. Then something caught her attention. Her brain was moving very slowly, but she was certain that she heard gun fire.

She jerked and yelped in pain as the nurse jabbed the syringe into her arm. Alyssa felt a heaviness start moving from her arm and through her body. She was fighting it, trying to say awake. She thought that she heard the nurse scream and then, right before her eyes closed, she could have sworn that she saw Steve's face hovering over her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were two more guards at the doors to the operating room. Since there was no need now for discretion, Steve and Danny opened fire killing both guards before they could even turn their weapons. Steve burst into the operating room first. He saw a nurse leaning over somebody on the operating table. "Move away from her," Steve yelled motioning with his gun. The nurse did not speak English, but she understood the tone. She screamed and ran away.

Steve ran toward the operating table and breathed a sign of relief when he saw Alyssa. He reached out to feel for a pulse and was gratified to find that it was rapid, but strong. He gently stroked her face with the back of his hand willing her to wake up. "Aly," he called. "Aly, please wake up."Alyssa opened her eyes. She was fighting to focus and to move, but Steve quickly realized that the anesthetic was in full effect. He handed his rifle to Danny and gently picked Alyssa up. Even with his wounded arm, he did not feel her weight. He felt the heat of her fever through the thin fabric of the hospital gown and he noted with concern the blood seeping from the torn stiches He had to get her out quickly. "Lets go," he said.

Chin led the way, Danny ran by Steve who still held Alyssa and Kono brought up the rear. In this formation, the team worked their way through the hospital. They eventually came to double doors. They were not guarded as everybody had reacted to the shooting and had run toward the sounds of the heaviest fighting. The team entered the room and saw an old man in a bed surrounded by machines. They also saw glass doors leading to the outside and an ambulance parked right by the exit. Chin raised his gun to shoot out the glass, but Steve yelled, "No!"

Chin looked perplexed.

"There is oxygen being used in this room, Steve explained. "A spark and everything explodes." Chin nodded in understanding. He walked over and used the butt of the rifle to break the glass and clear a pathway. He then took point to ensure that Steve could safely get Alyssa to the ambulance. They heard battering on the door and just as they had cleared the window, they heard gunfire.

"Run'" yelled Steve. They were just able to get behind the ambulance when there was a loud explosion and the wall of the hospital building blew outward.

Miraculously, the ambulance survived. Steve and Danny got into the front and Kono and Chin took Alyssa and got into the back.

"Steve, they're coming," Danny yelled. The keys were in the ignition and Steve gunned the engine to run through the guards gathering at the gate. By this time, several cars full of well-armed, very angry cartel henchmen were also following them.

The ambulance broke through the front gate. Steve checked his watch. The Blackhawk should be overhead in the next few minutes. He hit the button on the beacon even as he pulled the ambulance off the road and onto the scrubby grass. He gunned the ambulance further away from the road until he heard the unmistakable chopping sound of the rotors. He turned to Danny. "They are too close. We will never make it onto the chopper without a distraction. Get Aly, Kono and Chin into the chopper. I will draw their fire.

Danny looked at his friend. He was about to protest, but he saw no alternative either and nodded resignedly. Steve reached for his gun just as the Blackhawk turned toward the pursuing cars and fired off its twin 60 mm cannons. The lead car flipped over and exploded. The Blackhawk then turned and the doors opened to reveal five fully armed marines who jumped out and made a cordon around the ambulance. Seeing the Marines armed for Bear discouraged the pursuers and the they stopped their cars about 150 yards back from the weapons pointed at them.

Steve and Danny exchanged surprised looks, but wasted no time getting out. Alyssa had started to wake up and Kono and Chin were able to help her out of the ambulance and into Steve's arms. He then lifted her to Danny who wasalready in the helicopter. He made sure Kono and Chin were in before jumping in. The Marines followed them in, the doors slid shut and the helicopter took off.

Steve looked at the Marines who had now taken off their helmets. "Thank you," he said.

"Sir," said the young man with the insignia of the Master Sergeant. "It's small base. We all heard why you and your team were here. Every man here has a younger brother or sister and every single one of us would move heaven and earth to help them if they were in trouble." He smiled, suddenly looking younger yet, "We volunteered because we thought you could use a little extra fire power." Steve just nodded, grateful beyond words. "Now, Sir,"the Master Sergeant continued, "Corporal Jenkins, over there is a medic. With your permission, he can see to your arm and see what he can do to make your sister more comfortable."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa opened her eyes again and looked around. She was not in the operating room which was all to the good, but she was not sure where she was and her brain felt like it was full of cotton and she could not think straight. She remembered snippets. Being in the hospital room, the operating room, seeing Steve (surely just her wishful thinking). Then being moved from place to place. Her head ached and she was still shivering. "Okay," she said to herself. "One step at a time." She looked around. She seemed to be in a metal tube that vibrated. An airplane!

She felt the hard floor underneath her and she was covered with a blanket. She thought about it for a moment and realized that she was not laying down, but was partially sitting up. She was leaning on something (on somebody?). She looked down and realized that there was an arm wrapped protectively around her. She looked at it more carefully. It was strong and clearly a man's arm. There were tatoos. Who did she know that had tattoos? Steve! Steve was holding her. She turned slightly and looked up right into Steve's eyes. For the first time, she realized that they were exactly the same shade as hers although now they were clouded by concern.

"You came to get me?" Alyssa whispered unbelievingly. "Why?"

Steve looked at her, eyes full of emotion, "Because you are my sister," he said. "Because I care about you, very much and," his voice hardened, "because I will be damned if I ever allow anyone to hurt you ever again."

Alyssa looked at Steve and her eyes strayed to his bandaged forearm. "Oh, Steve. No," she said. "This is my fault."

"No." Steve said. "This is not your fault. It's the fault of those bastards who took you and who were going to kill you." Alyssa actually cringed at the anger in his voice. Steve took a deep breath and spoke more gently, "Its OK. I'm fine. I promise."

Alyssa looked around and saw Kono and Danny and Chin. Steve read the look on her face. "They are all fine too."

"But why?" this all made no sense to Alyssa.

"Because," there was actually a smile in Steve's voice, "you are important to them. Because you are part of the family now, and because as a family we have each others backs."

Alyssa did not realize that she was crying, until Steve gently wiped her tears with his thumb. "We are a couple of hours from Hawaii," he said. "Rest now. I promise that everything will be OK. You are safe now." He gently kissed the top of her head as he pulled her blanket up and adjusted his arm a bit to make Alyssa more comfortable. Alyssa closed her eyes feeling truly safe for the first time in her life.


	12. Chapter 12

The C-130 landed back in Hawaii and Alyssa was immediately transported to the hospital.

The infection was fairly severe and additional surgery was required to repair the stiches. Her fever raged for several days. Steve rarely left her side during this time. She spoke and cried out during her delirium and Steve learned more about her time growing up than he wanted to. He fervently hoped to meet up with some of the people Alyssa mentionedso that he could administer some long delayed payback for what she had to endure.

Ultimately, however, Alyssa was young and strong and in a few days, she had turned the corner and her real recovery began.

The entire team had gathered in Alyssa's room to celebrate her recovery and also to brief her on all that had happened.

"It appears that there is now a full out gang war between the Encinas cartel and the "Blood Brothers," Kono was saying. "Since there is no leadership currently for the "Priests of Saint Death, there is battle for control. It turns out that while the "Priests of Saint Death" were trying to kidnap Aly, the "Blood Brothers" were trying to prent that in any way possible to ensure that Encinas would not survive his illness." She avoided saying that Encinas was dead and Alyssa avoided asking although she knew that he, her biological father, had died in an explosion when some bullets set off the oxygen in his room. She was still processing through the fact that it was her father who had wanted her killed - even though he did not know about the relationship. She was doing her best not to go down that rabbit hole, however as it served no good purpose.

She looked around her room. Gathered here were the people that were important to her. Kono, a sister she never had and one that was willing to prove how important family was to her. Chin, quiet and thoughtful, but just as passionately committed to this team and this family. Danny, he was not shy with his opinions, but neither did he skimp on humor or loyalty. Alyssa knew that he was instrumental in her rescue and that he would back up Steve no matter what. And then there was Steve, her brother. Alyssa smiled a little to herself as she looked at him standing behind the others. He was a constant, reassuring presence in her life now; keeping all the bad things at bay. All of them risked their careers and their very lives to bring her back from Brazil. Nobody did that sort of thing. Nobody, but family. She smiled. It still hurt her to think about her mother and her father, but, at the end of the day, they were not her family. Her family was in the room with her now. Her Ohana may be small, she thought, but it certainly was not broken.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed this story. i would love to know what you think of Alyssa and her relationship with Steve and the rest of the Five-O team. This will most likely be series as there are other stories about Alyssa that need to be told. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
